We Are Born
"Only logical" –Tina Turner We Are Born is the fifth studio album by Australian singer and songwriter Sia, and was released globally to digital retailers on June 18, 2010. Background In an interview with the company Idolator, Sia explained that the album was named after a lyric of the first track, "The Fight." Sia and her then-girlfriend JD Samson were sitting at a Chinese restaurant, thinking of a title for the record, one that would need not much of an explanation. "With the last album I must have explained that album title like 750 times while doing promo," she noted. We Are Born was scheduled to be recorded in four weeks, but only took two-and-a-half. The album was originally set to be released in April 2010, but was postponed due to the record's paperwork finalization. On March 9, 2010, Sia tweeted that the album would be released on the 7th, 8th and 10th of June in the United Kingdom, Europe, United States and Australia respectively. However, the date was postponed again, until it was finally released to the general public on the 18th of June. Critical Reception We Are Born received generally favourable reviews, with a score of 68 at Metacritic based on 14 reviews. Entertainment Weekly said: "On We Are Born the chanteuse explores more caffeinated avenues... It's party music with a heart." Slant Magazine said: "While We Are Born may not be as immediate or distinctive a statement as its predecessor, there's ultimately very little about it that doesn't work." The album was nominated for a J Award on July 26, 2010. At the 2010 ARIA Music Awards, the album was nominated for Album of the Year, Best Pop Release and Best Independent Release. "Clap Your Hands" was nominated for Single of the Year. Kris Moyes won best video for Sia's "Clap Your Hands". Sia and Samuel Dixon were nominated for Song of the Year at the 2011 APRA Music Awards for the single "Clap Your Hands". Promotion We Are Born debuted at number 2 on the Australian Albums Chart behind Eminem's Recovery, at number 37 on the American Billboard 200 albums chart, at number 9 on the Greek international albums chart, number 7 on the Dutch Albums Chart, number 38 in Switzerland, number 78 in Belgium, number 14 in Denmark, number 24 in Finland, number 73 in Germany and number 60 in Canada. The album also debuted at number 74 on the UK Albums Chart in the week ending 3 October 2010, making it her first album to reach the top 100 there. The album received Gold accreditation for shipments of 35,000 copies in the Australian ARIA charts in 2011. Credits Charts Certifications Trivia * Sia has stated in an interview that the record sounded the exact way that she had wanted, and she would not change anything if she could. * Sia's good friend Greg Kurstin produced the whole album and played the piano during recordings. Nick Valensi of rock band The Strokes played as the "god guitar of the album," giving it the sound and feel Sia had wanted. * A cut song from the album, titled "Hostage", was performed live when on tour in early 2011. The song was then re-recorded in 2014 and became the fifth track on Sia's sixth studio album, ''1000 Forms of Fear. Track listing |} See also: We Are Born songs Category:We Are Born Category:2010